The Best Christmas Ever
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Oneshot. A Christmas story about bringing two souls together. Naruto's Christmas has always been a lonely one, but thanks to Hinata, this year is much different.


The Best Christmas Ever

"Oi Hinata!" White eyes blinked several times as a small dark head lifted up at the sound of her name. Her eyes landing on an enthusiastic blond young man running over to her. A bright smile lit up on her face as she waited for him to arrive by her side.

"What's up Hinata? What ya doin'?" Naruto asked, his panting breath visible in the cold air.

"Oh…w-well I was just doing s-some Christmas shopping." Hinata said softly as she turned to him, her cheeks rosy from the cold. Naurto's grin widened as his put his hand behind his head.

"Ehehehe, mind if I join you?" he asked her. Hinata blushed lightly as she shook her head no. Turning so that she was now side-by-side with him, they walked down the street together looking in the windows of the various shops.

"So what do you and your family do for Christmas?" Naruto asked, though the silence between them was comfortable, he was never really a silent person.

"Well on Christmas Eve t-the whole family gets t-together…it's kind of like a b-big party. Unfortunately it's s-still the only time of the year w-when everyone gets along." Hinata explained, immensely happy that after so many years she almost had rid herself of her stutter. Naruto looked down at her, studying her contented expression.

"That's good that they at least get along one day out of the year." He stated, thinking about his own Christmas. Back when he was a kid, it was one of the holiday's he looked forward to the least. Everyone was so happy, families were getting together, having fun. He was always alone. The only presents he received were ones he bought himself. Christmas always made him feel so lonely, reminding him how alone in the world he actually was.

Hinata looked up when Naruto had suddenly become so quiet. His eyes were unfocused and there was a serious expression on his face. She could see his eyes darken in sadness and loneliness. Hinata bit her lip lightly as her heart went out to him.

Naruto's eyes slowly trailed down to meet hers, reading her expressions as if they were written on her face. He blinked and then smiled widely.

"Why do you look so down Hinata? It's Christmas!" he said with a laugh.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, her expression still sad.

"So what do you want for Christmas Hinata?" He asked, trying to cheer her up. Hinata sighed, as a small sad smile graced her lips. She wished he would open up to her.

"Oh I d-don't need anything." She said truthfully. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Ah come on Hinata. There's got to be something you want." He said with a smirk. Hinata's face suddenly turned a bright red as her heart pounded fast at being in such close proximity to him. _Naruto has his arm around me!_

"Um." She squeaked, unable to speak properly. Her pale eyes wide as they suddenly found themselves gazing at his lips. _Eeekkkk!!!!_

"Hey Naruto! Hinata!" they heard their names called. Naruto looked up as Hinata's scarlet face lowered to the ground. Naruto smiled widely as he spotted three more of his friends.

"Oi Ino, Choji, Shikamaru! What are you guys doing?" He called out to them as his arm around Hianta's shoulders slid down back to his side.

"What else would we be doing baka?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad that he has to go shopping." Ino said, trying to ignore her genius teammate.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru whispered. Ino's eyes narrowed as she whirled around to face him.

"What did you say?! You lazy, no good, …." She yelled at him.

"You guys want to eat something?" Choji asked, finished with his bag of chips and trying to talk over Ino's yelling in the background. Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

"Um a-actually I have to get home soon and t-there's still one more thing I n-need to pick up." She said, feeling guilty.

"Well how about it Naruto? Want to go get some ramen?" Choji asked. Hinata's heart suddenly plummeted. She only got to spend a few minutes with Naruto, she really wanted to spend more time with him. But there would be no way that Naruto would turn that down. But maybe it was for the best, the last thing she was going to pick up was his present.

"Ahh…" Naruto looked back at Himata, "I just ate there. I'm going stick with Hianta. I'm really far behind on my shopping." Naruto said, with an embarrassed laugh. Hinata looked up at him, shocked.

"No problem. Good luck with your shopping guys. Later." Choji said, catching up to his arguing teammates who had decided to walk and argue at the same time instead of waiting for him.

"Bye Choji!" Naruto waved and smiled with his signature grin.

"B-but Naruto-kun…y-you didn't j-just leave the r-ramen shop." Hinata stammered, a blush on her cheeks.

"Hhmm?" Naruto looked back at her, "Oh I know. I didn't want to leave you shopping by yourself though. It's Christmas! You're not supposed to be alone during Christmas." He said with a smile as he continued walking down the street. Hinata turned to walk with him again.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile. Naruto turned to smile at her, but this time his smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"No one should be alone during Christmas." He said softly. The smile suddenly vanished from her face.

"Naruto…a-are you…" she wasn't quite sure she wanted to ask him, lest she hurt him.

"Oh nah. Iruka-sensei and I spend it together." He explained, this time his happiness coming back into his blue eyes.

"Oh." Hinata replied, happy for him that he got to spend Christmas with at least someone, though she still felt bad for him.

"Hey look at that!" Naruto cried suddenly, stopping in front of a window shop. Hinata stopped and looked in at what he pointed to. It was a forest green knitted scarf.

"Do you think Sakura-chan will like it?" Naruto asked, his excited face almost plastered against the cold window. Hinata giggled at his little boy antics.

"I think she will." She replied with a happy smile. Naruto looked at her excitedly.

"Come on let's go buy it then." He said as he rushed into the store. Hinata giggled again as she followed him into the store.

"Hi! Where can I find the green scarf in the window?" Naruto asked the middle aged man behind the counter.

"I'm afraid we're all sold out." the man said, his voice slightly cold and a little hard. Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then can I buy the one in the window?" Naruto asked, his hands slowly turning into fists.

"Sorry. It's on hold for someone else." The man said, his eyes as cold as the weather outside. Naruto clenched his teeth and looked at the man angrily. It was like this every year. There were only a few stores that would allow him to even enter, let alone buy their things.

"Fine. I'll go somewhere else." Naruto spat as he angrily walked to the door. But before leaving he suddenly remember that he hadn't come here by himself. Looking around for Hinata he saw her marching up to the counter. His eyes widened at the scene that unfolded before him.

"Excuse me." Hinata piped up.

"Yes Hyuuga-san, what can I get you?" the man asked with a warm smile.

"My family will no longer be needing your services." Hinata said with an equally warm smile. The man's eyes suddenly shot open with shock.

"What?!"

"My family is not interested in shop owners who lie." She said with a smiling face.

"B-b-but…" the man stutter, the Hyuuga family was a big contributor to his store. His store would fold up and collapse without their financial help.

"You told my friend over there," Hinata pointed to Naruto, "that there were no more green scarves, when I found some in the third aisle." The smile suddenly melted off of her face as she looked at the shopkeeper with a serious expression. "I don't appreciate people being cruel to my friends…especially during Christmas."

"F-f-forgive me Hyuuga-san! I didn't not realize that I had not sold all of them yet." He lied as sweat began to dot along his forehead. Turning to Naruto at the door, he smiled.

"W-w-would you like to buy a scarf sonny?" he asked in a strained voice. Naruto was tempted to say no, but he wasn't sure if he would find another scarf like that for Sakura.

"Yeah ok." Naruto mumbled as he went to go grab one. The air was strained and thick until they walked out with Naruto's gift. As soon as the door closed behind them, Naruto bursted out with laughter.

"Hahahaha that was so great Hinata! That guy was sweatin' bullets!" Naruto cried. Hinata smiled and laughed softly with him. Though she hated using her family's position against people, she hated people being cruel to Naruto even more. When their laughter started to die down, Naruto looked down at Hinata and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto whispered. Hinata's heart pounded furiously as her face lit up from feeling his arms around her.

"Y-your w-welcome Naruto-kun." She stammered. He chuckled as he pulled away.

"You didn't even stutter when you laid in on that guy." He commented, his head tilted to one side looking at her curiously.

"Oh, t-that's just because when I g-go with my father to family m-meetings, sometimes he has me speaking as w-well. He said it's t-to prepare me for when I become the l-leader of our clan." She explained. Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down at her.

"Well…I like how you normally talk better." He said as he leaned down towards her. "You're not my little Hinata without your stutter." He said softly before leaning back and walking away. Hinata's face once again burned a bright red as she suddenly shot her hand out to hold onto the wall. _Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint_.

Naruto turned back around to look at Hinata, grasping onto the wall and staring out in space, panting as if she ran for hours.

"Hinata? You okay?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay I'm b-back." Hinata said softly, making Naruto turn around. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why did you have me wait here?" he asked her.

"B-because…the last thing t-that I needed to pick up…w-was…your gift." Hinata said with a small blush, looking away. Naruto looked at her silently a few minutes.

"You…got me something?" he asked her incredulously. Hinata nodded as her face lowered to the ground. He was looking at her like she was crazy, like she had three heads. She wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be, but she didn't think it would be like this.

"I…I d-didn't think you w-would be m-mad though." She whispered, her bangs covering her face. Naruto looked at her, even more shocked.

"You think I'm mad at you for buying me something?" he asked her in amazement.

"W-well…you're l-looking at m-me l-like…" she stammered, biting the inside of her cheek to stop her tears.

"Hey…I'm sorry." Naruto said softly grasping her shoulders lightly. "I didn't mean to look at you weird or anything." Hinata slowly looked up at his regretful looking face. "It's just that…the only ones who gets me anything is Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. And it's usually just scrolls on different jutsu's and dirty books." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Hinata replied with a little blush, looking away.

"So you just surprised me is all." Naruto said with a smile, his hand coming back down to his sides.

"Well anyways…you said you had to get home soon?" Naruto asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence that grew between them. Hinata nodded, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to open her mouth and make him feel bad about how sorry she felt for him.

"I'll walk you…that is if you don't mind." He inquired, looking at her. She wasn't saying anything to him, it made him feel like she didn't want him around anymore. But when she looked up she had a small smile on her face.

"I would like that." She said. He smiled back at her as they started heading in the direction of her home.

"So…what'd you get me?" he asked with mischievous grin.

"I'm not t-telling you." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Oh come on, let me see!" he cried as he tried to reach for her bag. Hinata squealed with laughter as she tried dodging his hands. He suddenly lunged for her, making her cry out in laughter again as she jumped back.

"Naruto-kun! No!" she cried as she started to run away only to be chased by him.

"Come back here Hinata!" he yelled, a large happy smile on his face as he ran after her. They both laughed and ran around like little children, the world around them fading away until their whole universe just consisted of them and their game. They were both panting, their breaths visible in the winter air as they finally reached the Hyuuga compound. Giant smiles were on their faces and the joy of their game was in their eyes.

"Thank you…f-for…walking…with me." Hinata said, out of breath. They both started to chuckle at what she said and could have said (AN: 'Thanks for **running** with me.').

"Your welcome…have a merry Christmas Hinata." Naruto said, finally able to breath a little bit more normally. Hinata smiled at him as she started walking into the compound.

"You too Naruto-kun…b-bye." She waved as she walked in.

"Bye." He whispered, standing there watching her until she was out of sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi Iruka-sensei, have you been taking cooking lessons? Your Christmas Eve dinners are never as good as it was tonight!" Naruto cried, leaning back in his chair, his stomach full. Iruka's eye twitched, unsure whether to be offended or not by what he said. But, since it was Christmas Eve, he figured he let him slide for tonight.

"Uh…thanks Naruto. Hey, shall we open presents now?" Iruka asked, putting the dishes away. Naruto looked up and walked over to the kitchen sink. He looked at Iruka with his famous grin.

"Since you cooked, I'll do the dishes, then we'll open presents." Naruto said, rolling up his sleeves and turning the water on. Iruka stood back and watched Naruto clean the dishes. He sighed, it almost seemed like it was just yesterday that he took off his head protector and put it on him, telling him that he was finally able to graduate. Yet, that was ten years ago. _He's certainly has grown to become a man._

Suddenly warm soapy water splashed into his face, snapping him out of his musings. Naruto snickered as he looked back at Iruka.

"Oops, my bad Sensei." Iruka's eye started to twitch again.

"Come here you little punk!" he suddenly yelled as lunged forward grabbing Naruto in a head lock.

"Aahh!!" Naruto cried, laughing at the same time as he tried to escape the other man's hold.

"Grrrrr this is what you get!" Iruka yelled with a smile as he rubbed his knuckles on the top of Naruto's head, and not so lightly either.

"Ah! Let go!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his arms around Iruka's torso and kicked his legs to the side, tripping the man. The two continued to wrestle on the floor together for many minutes later, laughing and yelling at each other. Finally when the two were exhausted, Naruto went tiredly back to finish the dishes while Iruka went into the living room to wait for him.

Once done, Naruto walked into the living room, joining Iruka. They opened each other's gifts and reminisced about the past. Laughing about old embarrassing times and retelling old jokes. It was a nice evening for the two men without families. Naruto was lounging on the other side of the couch, his fourth cup of sake nearly gone.

"Hey Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"You going to get a girlfriend anytime soon?" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

"What?!" Iruka cried, nearly choking on his drink. "What kind of question is that!?"

"What do you mean what kind of question is that!? It's a good question!" Naruto yelled confused by his answer. A pink tinge colored Iruka's dark tan.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." He said, evading the question. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is there someone you like?" He asked suspiciously. Iruka's blush remained but he kept quiet as he finished off his drink.

"Well what about you Naruto?" Iruka asked, "I mean…I know Sasuke's with Sakura now…but…" Iruka suddenly stopped talking. He wasn't sure if this topic was still a fresh wound. Though Sasuke had been going out with Sakura for the past year and a half, it's not always easy to move on from a past love.

"Nah, I don't like her like that anymore." Naruto said softly, his eyes unfocused as he could almost picture his two best friends together tonight.

"So is there someone else you like now?" Iruka asked gently. Naruto slowly smiled, as he envisioned her.

"Yeah." Naruto replied quietly.

"Who?" Iruka asked, curious.

"Someone…who always smiles for me." Naruto said vaguely. Iruka smiled though, knowing exactly who Naruto was talking about.

"She's a good choice Naruto." He said, getting up.

"Huh? You know who it is?" Naruto asked surprised. Iruka smiled again as he started walking towards his bedroom.

"She's waited a long time for you Naruto, I'm glad you finally noticed her." He said as he walked out of the room.

"But I've always noticed her!" Naruto called.

"In a way yes…but also, in a way…no! Night!" Iruka called from his bedroom. Naruto got up and grabbed the extra pillow and blanket he brought from home.

"Merry Christmas Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said loudly.

"Merry Christmas Naruto!" Iruka called back. Naruto smiled as he planted himself on the couch. Lying down, he put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she laughing at some joke that was told? Was she smiling warmly as she watched kids run around excitedly? Was she looking out at the stars thinking about him as he was thinking of her? Naruto softly whispered her name, savoring the sweet word in his mouth before turning over to fall asleep dreaming of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for everything Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he walked out of Iruka's apartment.

"Anytime Naruto." Iruka said as he watched Naruto leave, wishing him all the best.

The streets were deserted, like always, like every year. It was Christmas morning, everyone was already with their families. Everyone was either opening their gifts or playing with them. Everyone was with someone this morning. The walk home was cold and lonely. It felt as if he was the only person in the village. Naruto sighed feeling a deep dull pain in his chest, making it difficult to breath. He lowered his eyes to the ground, watching his feet carry him home.

As he continued walking he barely noticed the small specks of white on his shoes. It wasn't until his shoes almost were almost covered when he finally looked up into the sky. Tiny white flecks were flying all around him, falling on everything. He could feel a few land on his face, melting as soon as they touched his skin. He closed his eyes, with his head still upturned, pauseing in his trip back to his apartment to enjoy the falling snow. Opening his eyes again he lowered his head and saw her. She was like an angel, standing there gazing at him as snow fell all around her, clinging to her long dark hair. She drew him to her, her eyes capturing him, leading him to her. The next thing he knew he was standing next to her, he couldn't even remember walking towards her.

"Hinata?" he asked, unsure if it was just the snow playing tricks with his mind or if it was really her. Hinata smiled as she looked up at him, her eyes looking more lavender compared to the white snow that was falling all around them.

"No one should b-be alone during Christmas." She said softly as she looked up at the one she had admired for so long. But Naruto just looked at her with disbelief.

"But, what about your family?" he asked, his heart and soul crying out to her. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to share this holiday with someone, he wanted to share it with her. But he was scared, scared that she couldn't stay with him. Scared that he would be alone once again.

"We celebrated l-last night like always…b-but today…I…I…" Hinata began to stumble over her words. "I…just didn't w-want you to be alone." She said truthfully, but hiding the fact of why. Naruto smiled softly down at her, he had never spent Christmas with anyone but Iruka.

"Thank you Hinata." He said quietly, touched deeply by her caring and thoughtfulness. "Oh, I am glad I ran into you though." He said spontaneously. Hinata smiled, but then frowned slightly in confusion when he turned around to look for something in his pack. Turning around he had an excited and happy smile on his face, his cheeks a little pink, but that could also be from the weather. Outstretching his arm, he gently took her hand and turned it palm up, placing a small rectangular box in her hand. Hinata looked up surprised, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto whispered, pulling his hand back down to his side. Hinata looked back down at the small gift in her hand, speechless.

"Open it." Naruto softly urged. Hinata carefully lifted the lid and gasped at what she found. There were two hair clips embedded in a black velvet cushion. On the clips were a single flower, but the flower petals were made with a light purple jewel. The two hair clips twinkled back at her, the gems reflecting the bright light outside.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata whispered, breathless. Naruto smiled widely at her reaction, enjoying the bedazzled look on her face.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you s-should have. It's t-too expensive." Hinata suddenly said, her eyes snapping up, worry showing in them.

"Hey don't worry about it. I saw them and immediately thought of you." Naruto said, blushing slightly at what he said to her. Hinata blushed as well as she looked back down at her gift.

"But…"

"Here, let me put them in your hair." He said suddenly. She looked up at his smiling face and nodded her head. Handing it to him, he took one and gently pulled some of her hair back out of her face and gently clipping it in place. Taking a step back he surveyed his handy work.

"Not too bad for a boy, right?" he said chuckling. Hinata blushed prettily under his gaze.

"Do I l-look okay?" she asked in a small voice. Naruto lifted his hand and without thinking gently caressed the side of her face with his fingertips.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, then, realizing what he had just said and did, he blushed a light red while Hinata turned a dark scarlet. Dropping his hand to his side, he took a small step back.

"Uh, sorry." He murmured, looking away.

"I have your g-gift too." Hinata said softly, trying to change the subject so she wouldn't faint. Naruto turned around to look at her curiously.

"Well…p-part of it." She whispered, as she dug her hand in her pocket. When she pulled her hand back out, she outstretched her arm, her hand palm up revealing a small wrapped object.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said with his signature smile, carefully taking it from her hand.

"The other p-part of it…you have t-to wait till you get h-home." Hinata said softly. Nodding his head in understanding even though he was really confused by that, he looked back down at the gift in his hand.

"Can I open it?" he asked her. She smiled and bit her lip from giggling, sometimes he was such a cute little boy. She nodded and watched him open the wrapping paper carefully. A stab of guilt shot through her though, her gift was nothing like the one he gave her.

Naruto's heart was pounding quickly in his chest. Once he finished opening the paper, there lying in his palm was a small keychain. But on the keychain there was a small clear plastic covering a picture of all of his friends. It was a picture of his birthday last year. He was sitting in the middle, a cake in front of him, while he was surrounded by all of his friends with a few words at the bottom: Love and believe in you always, Your Friends.

"It's n-nothing fancy…but…I…was h-hoping you would l-like it." Hinata said softly. Naruto looked up at her, looking at her pale eyes and rosy cheeks. She had never looked more beautiful to him, standing there, hoping that he would like the gift she had got for him.

"Hinata…I love it. It doesn't have to be anything fancy or expensive." He said to her, then smiled. "Knowing me I would probably break it." Hinata smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." He told her truthfully, watching as snow flakes landed on her long lashes, making her blink. He chuckled under his breath.

"Do you want some tea or something?" he asked her suddenly.

"I would like t-that." She said with a wide smile. They walked along together down the snow covered street. It wasn't long until they arrived at his apartment. Naruto was just opening his door when he turned back to her with a curious look on his face.

"What was the other part of the gift?" he asked.

"SURPRISE!" multiple voice cried out as they walked in, people jumping out from their hiding spots. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor to find all of his friends standing in his apartment, smiling back at him, his apartment decorated and everything.

"What?" his voice squeaked slightly. Sakura laughed and walked up to him, the first to embrace him.

"A week ago all of us got a call from Hinata, reminding us that though we've been friends for a long time, we've never had a Christmas together. She reminded us of how thoughtless we've all been, knowing that you've never had a normal Christmas." Sakura explained.

"So she was the one who organized this whole thing." Neji piped in from the back, leaning on a wall. Naruto turned around to look at Hinata, but her face was bright red and her face was lowered to the ground.

"Hey what's everyone standing around here for?! Let's party!" someone cried, making everyone laugh as the party suddenly started getting under way.

Drinks were being handed out, food was being served, music was playing…and everyone was here! Naruto was having a time difficult believing that he was actually spending Christmas day with all his friends. In one corner Ino was yelling at Shikamaru while being held back by Choji. In other corner, Tenten was trying to stop Lee from drinking while teasing Neji about not having a girlfriend yet. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were on the couch playing a game with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto just stood back and watched the whole thing. His whole heart and soul was being filled with a warmthness that he had never knew. His friends were laughing, smiling, having fun…and they were all together.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Walking over to get it, he opened the door only to find more guests to celebrate his little Christmas party.

"I brought more alcohol!" Temari yelled as soon as the door opened. Everyone turned their heads and cheered.

"And I brought porn!" Konkuro yelled with a smile, only to be hit on the head by Temari. Everyone started laughing at the siblings as they started to pile in. The last to walk in was Gaara. Blue green eyes pierced deep blue ones.

"You came too?" Naruto asked amazed. Gaara's eyes shifted to find Hinata.

"She called." Gaara said as an explanation before walking in. Naruto's mouth almost dropped to the floor again as he turned around to survey his now very crowded apartment. He once again moved to a lonely corner to just watch everyone. Usually he would be in the middle of his friends, showing off, making jokes, acting silly, but not now. Now he was just too amazed to be spending Christmas with so many people, to be surrounded by his loved ones, feeling as if he was really part of a family.

"So…d-do you like it?" he heard a soft voice ask him. Turning his head he watched Hinata smile up at him tentively.

"Do you like t-the other part of your Christmas g-gift?" Hinata asked again, happiness shining through her pearly eyes. Naruto just looked at her, a slow genuine smile forming on his lips.

"Hinata…I don't know what to say." He said as he turned himself to fully face her, his heart pounding with a powerful emotion. "This is the best Christmas I've even had…and it was all thanks to you." Hinata's smiled widened and lit up the whole room, leaving him to bask in its glow.

"I'm g-glad you like it Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she shifted her eyes to look over all of their friends, smiling and giggling. Naruto suddenly looked up, gazing quickly throughout the room, searching for something in particular. His eyes flashed across the room, he needed to find it quickly. Suddenly his blue eyes landed on the very thing he was looking for, and it was only a few feet from him. Quickly snatching it, he held it lightly in his hand.

"Hinata?" he called her name softly, as she turned towards him again he lifted his hand up…the one holding the mistletoe. Her eyes widened slightly as Naruto suddenly grasped her chin gently and lowered his head. His cool lips quickly claimed her soft warm ones in a loving kiss. He could feel her lips quivering under his, but she didn't pull away like he almost expected her to. Instead he felt a slight brush of her fingers on his cheek in a hesitant and light caress. Her soft touch had his heart racing and made his mind fuzzy. After what seemed to be an eternity to them, which in fact was only a few moments, they slowly pulled away, their lips clinging together till the last moment. Ivory eyes stared deeply into blue, Naruto felt as if her all seeing eyes could look right through him and gaze at his soul. Did she like what she saw?

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Naruto whispered, unsure of what to say, but feeling as if he should tell her that. Her rosy red cheeks moved slightly as her pink lips curled into a smile.

"D-do you know how long I've b-been waiting for you t-to do that?" she asked softly, her voice implying that her wait was much longer than his. A slow smiled started form on his lips as his arms moved to reach around her and pull her close to him, the forgotten mistletoe on the floor.

"How long?" he asked with a grin, his heart fluttering in his chest. Her hands came up to rest on his chest as she walking willingly into his embrace, her eyes bright.

"Too long." She answered with a happy smiled as one of her hands trailed up his chest to grasp the back of his head, pulling him down towards her. Tilting her face up, their lips met once again. _This is definitely the best Christmas ever._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Yay! My first happy NaruHina ficcie! I hope you liked it, I worked pretty hard on this. I know I'm not very great at writing Naruto, but I still hope that this isn't way too OOC for him. Drop a little Christmas lovin' for me please and let me know what you think! Thanks to all who do, and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
